


Lucky

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bathtubs, Dating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Charlotte wants three things.Ice. A hot meal. Becky.Time to celebrate her big win with a quiet night in.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Smackdown 
> 
> 11.14.2017
> 
>  
> 
> Figured I'd have some fun with a pairing I've never played with!

Charlotte wants three things. 

_Ice. A hot meal. Becky._

She doesn't necessarily want them in that order. If anything, she wanted food first and then Becky or was it Becky and then food? 

She moves, her shoulder screaming in protest. She bites back a howl of pain, trying to mentally assure her joints that they would soon be taken care of. 

_Ice._ That has to be her number one priority. 

Charlotte slides the keycard into the lock, waiting for the light to flash green. As soon as it does, she walks through the door. 

The smell of bacon greets her, causing her mouth to flood with saliva. She swallows, her stomach twisting with hunger. 

"Was wondering when you were going to get here," Becky says, walking out of the bathroom. She wears a cream colored silk kimono, just sliding off her left shoulder. She sips something from a flute. "I was about to send out a search party." She pushes back a lock of orange hair that has slipped free from her banana clip. 

Charlotte stifles a laugh, trying to find empty space for her gear bag. 

"I was catching up with Dad. We're going to meet him in the morning for breakfast. Then, I was getting checked out. When RAW 'attacked', I landed kind of hard." Charlotte settles on a chaise. "Have you enjoyed your night off?" 

"Bubble bath. Pedicure. Fruit and cheese. Catching up on soap operas, wishing my lady was with me," Becky says, sitting on the arm of the chaise. "Hungry?" 

"Starved. Guess the last time I ate?" Charlotte lounges back, putting her feet up in front of her. She manages to kick off her sneakers without bending over. She really is too tired and hungry to do much of anything. 

"Sometime this afternoon?" Becky stands, grabbing a Ziplock bag of ice. She places it on the shoulder that she can see Charlotte is favoring. "Well, luckily for you, I thought ahead." She then pushes a room service cart to where Charlotte is sitting."Egg whites, fruit and bacon- I planned ahead or I waited until I saw the dot on your location move." 

"Remind me why you track me again?" Charlotte asks playfully. "Maybe I _want_ to be able to hide sometimes." 

That's not actually the case but it's just _fun_ to tease Becky. 

"Better safe than sorry. Don't need you getting kidnapped. Girlfriends are hard to find and _queens_ are even harder to come by." Becky leans over, kissing Charlotte's cheek. "Also, don't think I don't know that you know how to shut off your location." 

"Only you, Bex." Charlotte laughs. She adjusts the ice pack. "Do you mind running to the vending machine for some sparkling water or something?" 

"Anything for you, my queen." Becky grins cheekily. "Have I told you lately that I love and adore you?" 

"Every chance you get, Bex." Charlotte watches as Becky walks out of the room. 

Charlotte can't imagine how she got so lucky. Becky had come into her life when she needed her most, and then stayed, bringing her unique light to Charlotte's world. 

As of today, she really has everything a queen could want. She's a champion. Her dad has his health back. More importantly, she has a duchess that can keep up that loves her and she loves back. 

Was there anything else that she could possibly want? 

"Eat before it gets cold, Love," Becky urges, walking back. She sets the chilled bottle of Pellegrino on the cart. "I had to go down to the lobby but I found your water." She settles back onto the arm of the chaise. "Besides, we have catching up to do." 

"Catching up? Bex, did you forget that we literally just spent two weeks together in Europe?" Charlotte asks, starting to eat. 

"That was _work_. Now we can catch up on relaxing." Becky steals a strawberry off the plate. "Or maybe I just want an excuse to cuddle. Take your pick." 

"We need an excuse to cuddle?" Charlotte asks, cocking her head in mock confusion. "Maybe it's what I wanted to begin with?" 

"Well, if you want to take a warm bath, you'll find a surprise waiting," Becky says, smirking. "May have _also_ done some shopping while you were busy." 

"Heat for a fucked up shoulder, a surprise and a pretty woman." Charlotte's voice drifts off as she feels Becky's lips on her ear. 

"Already drawn for you, Lovely," Becky whispers. "You have _enough_ to focus on. Let me worry about you." 

Charlotte strips out of her yoga pants and tank top. Moving into the bathroom, she sees the bathtub filled up with rose petals floating on the surface. 

"Rose petals, rose oil and hot water, just right for my queen," Becky states, turning on the tub jets. 

"Why are you so good to me?" Charlotte asks, easing herself into the hot water. 

"You just bring out the best in me," Becky replies, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She dips one pedicured toe in the water and swirls it around. 

"Are you going to join me?" Charlotte asks, settling with her back against a jet. 

"If you insist," Becky replies, dropping her robe. She slides into the tub and rests with her back against Charlotte. 

Charlotte rests her chin on Becky's shoulder. She sighs happily.

Charlotte lives a life that most people can only dream of. Becky adds something extra to that life. Charlotte can't put her finger on it but she's definitely better with Becky Lynch in her life. 

"A girl could get used to this," Charlotte coos, now fully relaxed. "Don't know what deity loves me enough to send me you but I'm certainly glad that they did." She lightly kisses Becky's neck.

"Come on, Lady." Becky steps out of the tub, wrapping herself in a fluffy white robe. She offers Charlotte her hand.

"What's the surprise?" Charlotte asks, allowing Becky to wrap her in a towel. 

Becky hands her a rectangular cardboard box. 

"Love you, Char." Becky pecks her on the lips. "Enjoy." 

Charlotte tucks the towel around herself and pulls the top off the box. She glances in, trying hard not to gasp in delight.

Wrapped in delicate pink tissue are a royal blue silk chemise, edged in white lace with matching panties and a kimono. Charlotte dries her hand off on the towel and touches the delicate fabric. 

"Oh, Bex, this is...it's perfect." Charlotte turns, grinning. She kisses Becky a sharp kiss. "How'd you know I'd love this?" 

"Oh, just a hunch," Becky teases, replacing the robe with her kimono. "Glad you like it." She returns the kiss. 

As she stares from the lingerie to Becky and back, Charlotte can only focus on how _content_ she is.

_This is what life is about._

-fin-


End file.
